


only hymns upon your lips

by spinningincircles



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: Eddie loves kissing Buck.As much as he wants to, it’s impossible to be kissing Buckallthe time. He does have a life. And a child. And a job.Though if he could figure out a way to get paid to kiss Buck, he’d do it in a minute.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 336





	only hymns upon your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this has been described as "aggressive softness" so pls enjoy!!
> 
> title from "touch me" from spring awakening

Eddie loves kissing Buck.

He should have seen this coming, really. From their very first kiss — a slow, syrupy thing, bathed in what little starlight they could see from Buck’s balcony — at least 25% of Eddie’s waking thoughts are about when he gets to kiss Buck again. He could (and has, on occasion) spend hours mapping Buck’s lips with his, drinking in the sounds and sighs Buck makes as Eddie’s hands trail up and down his body, getting drunk off the taste of this man that’s stolen his heart.

As much as he wants to, it’s impossible to be kissing Buck  _ all _ the time. He does have a life. And a child. And a job.

Though if he could figure out a way to get paid to kiss Buck, he’d do it in a minute.

Instead, he settles for stealing kisses wherever and whenever he can: peppered along the back of Buck’s neck while he’s cooking dinner, gently placed on his knuckles as they watch a movie with Chris, dropped on his shoulder at a 118 family picnic in the park.

The only place he avoids it — by some combination of will power, prayer, and magic — is work. He has to, for his own sanity. At work, he’s focused, professional, running into burning buildings without blinking. Buck is too, ever the picture of the hero firefighter. They may have morphed into BuckandEddie in every other aspect of their lives, but on the job, they’re still Buck and Eddie — still having each other’s backs, but just a bit separated, compartmentalized so worrying about each other doesn’t cloud any judgement.

It’s usually not hard — they did it like this for years with no problems.

Some days, though, are much harder than others.

It’s pouring outside, and rain like this brings nothing but trouble. Their last call was rough — a multi car pileup on the 405 with more DOAs than anyone wanted to stomach. Everyone took it hard, piling back into the truck quiet and subdued, but Buck was taking it worst of all. He had spent the better part of their time there holding the hand of a young woman with deep abdominal lacerations, losing blood too rapidly for her to make it to the hospital. He talked to her quietly the whole time, kept her company until her eyes closed and a white sheet was placed over her. The pool of red was still expanding underneath her as they drove away.

The ride back was silent, everyone stuck in their own heads, trying to process what they could and file away what they couldn’t for later, in therapy or otherwise. After days like these, Buck and Eddie can’t help but gravitate toward each other, blurring those lines they normally keep so rigid between work and home. This time, though, Buck’s out of the truck before it even finishes parking, long legs taking him quickly toward the locker room without a glance at anyone or anything else. As much as Eddie wants to chase after him, he knows that when Buck’s like this, he has to deal with whatever’s happening in his head on his own before he’ll let anyone else in.

So as much as it pains him, as deeply as the itch to be close to Buck unfurls under his skin and in his bones, he keeps his distance. 

A few hours later, Bobby’s almost done making dinner — chili and cornbread, comfort food to combat the weather and the day — and Buck still hasn’t emerged. Eddie doesn’t really want to bother him, but he also knows he’ll be in an even worse mood if he doesn’t eat.

He makes his way to the bunk room, quietly opening the door, trying to let in as little light as possible. The blackout curtains are practically industrial, plunging the room into an endless night for all the odd hours the team attempts to sleep. The only things breaking up the black are the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck up on the ceiling in real and fake constellations, courtesy of Chimney and a buy-1-get-1-free sale at the dollar store. They don’t do much to light the way to any beds, but Eddie doesn’t need to light, can make out enough of a lump in the back corner bunk to know where he needs to go.

Buck is dead to the world, snoring softly, so he doesn’t even flinch as Eddie toes off his boots and slides into the bunk behind him. It’s a tight fit for two full grown men, but Eddie just relishes in the excuse to pull Buck as close to him as possible, feel their hearts beat together. 

He starts at Buck’s shoulder, lips leaving a lazy trail as they move across the broad expanse toward his neck. He moves up one side and smiles to himself as Buck starts to stir. The short hairs at the bottom of Buck’s hairline tickle his lips and his cheeks as he keeps going to the other side of his neck, and by the time he makes it to his other shoulder, Buck’s fully awake, flipping over Eddie’s arms to face him.

“Hi,” he says, voice small and scratched with sleep. His eyes are still sad and shoulders are still slumped with an invisible weight even as he’s lying down, but there’s color back in his cheeks that was distinctly lacking after their call. It’s  _ something _ , better than no improvement at all.

“Hi,” Eddie whispers back, lips taking up a new path over new skin. His cheek, his forehead, lingering on his birthmark. Buck’s eyes slip shut again and he places kisses there too, and featherlight ones on his nose that get a huff of laughter out of him, a very good sign as far as Eddie’s concerned. He makes it to Buck’s lips, finally, and pours everything he wants to say into it —  _ You did a good thing today, I’m sorry you’re feeling like this, I love you, it’ll be okay soon _ . 

They break apart, foreheads resting together, and there’s a ghost of a smile on Buck’s lips. “What happened to no kissing at work?” he asks, though he doesn’t sound upset about it.

“Figured today was an exception,” Eddie says, hand coming up to scratch through the head at the short hairs at the base of Buck’s skull. Buck melts further into the mattress, and Eddie places another row of kisses along his brow bone. “How are you feeling?”

Buck shrugs, leaning his head forward to rest it on Eddie’s shoulder, giving Eddie access to his neck again. He shivers when Eddie finds the spot behind his ear, arm coming up to snake around Eddie’s waist and pull him impossibly closer.

“Can we stay here forever please?” Buck asks, voice muffled by Eddie’s shirt. This literally nothing Eddie would rather do than wrap himself around Buck until all his sadness is gone, but…

“We could, but the chili will definitely be gone by then.”

Buck sits up so fast his head almost breaks Eddie’s nose.

“Is there cornbread too?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Do you know Bobby at all?”

It’s a flurry of limbs and sheets then, just the mention of food brightening Buck up exactly like Eddie had hoped it would. Buck grabs Eddie’s hand and yanks him out of the room, only making a pit stop to grab a sweatshirt from his locker.

Eddie ignores the swoop in his stomach when he sees “DIAZ” emblazoned on Buck’s shoulders.

The team’s already eating as they come up the stairs, two chairs next to each other left empty for them. Bowls and plates of cornbread are passed to them, and Eddie has to maneuver everything with one hand since Buck won’t let go of the other. 

Bobby squeezes Buck’s shoulder from the head of the table, smiling warmly between the two of them. “You okay, kid?”

Buck looks to Eddie and Eddie thinks  _ screw it _ before leaning over to kiss his birthmark again. It’s quick, but the look on Buck’s face when Eddie leans back is shy and sweet and enough to make Eddie rethink this whole “boundaries at work” thing.

“I will be,” Buck says. And he will. Eddie will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about these soft bois on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
